


Moonlit

by Catchinglikekerosene



Series: Requests and Drabbles [5]
Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: Affairs, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25592194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catchinglikekerosene/pseuds/Catchinglikekerosene
Summary: At brunch the roommates find out about Becca and Bryce’s affair and the pair are forced to have an uncomfortable conversation.
Relationships: Bryce Lahela/Main Character (Open Heart)
Series: Requests and Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828768
Kudos: 2





	Moonlit

The group of friends were hanging out in their apartment’s living room after Sienna served up a very filling brunch. Reveling in their respective food comas, Elijah was scrolling through their Netflix account trying to find something everyone could agree on other than  _ Friends.  _ Sienna watched him eagerly pointing out anything with a cute cover photo, and Jackie sat to her right on the couch scrolling through her social media feeds with feigned interest. Becca and Bryce were sat on the lounge playfully arguing over something nonsensical. 

From the sounds of it Bryce was losing and needed to retaliate. While tossing insults back and forth Bryce’s arm slowly creept behind her back just shy enough for her not to notice its presence. Becca was droning on about the flaws in his argument and Bryce used that opportunity to strike. Strategically his fingers fluttered over her skin. Lightly at first to coincide with her giggles. 

“No fair!” she exclaimed between fits of laughter. “Bryce, stop!” 

Becca started to fight back, wacking his hands here and there to no avail. With little force Becca fell back and Bryce had an even better advantage. Bryce had the upper hand. His skilled fingers more uncalculated and frantic groping for every bit of her. 

“Wait no… Bryce... no stop...” she commanded through ragged breaths. 

He kept tickling her. Every bit of laughter and scrunches of her freckled nose egging him on. 

“I bruise really easily!” she exclaimed loudly as a final plea of surrender. 

Bryce halted his ministrations and cocked a knowing eyebrow down at her, “Now we both know that’s not true.” 

“Gross,” Jackie grumbled.

When Becca’s flushed face and heaving chest started to calm down she looked up at the flawless man still hovering above her. His megawatt smile shining just a little bit bigger. 

“What?” Elijah asked obliviously from the sidelines. 

Jackie scoffed and raised her eyebrow, signalling Elijah to take a second and think about it. 

Sienna had her lips pressed tightly together, waiting for the ball to drop. She knew Becca and Bryce were intimate - the pair all but confessing so when she caught them exiting the bathroom together in towels one early morning. The B’s promised their involvement wouldn’t affect the friend group. So far they kept their vow. Though from that moment on Sienna swore not to tell the others for fear of drama. 

“ _ OH _ ...what!” It finally clicked. “You’ve hooked up!?” Elijah was in disbelief - he wondered how many  _ other _ doctors Becca got her hands on that they didn’t know about. 

“Uh, yeah,” Becca replied, still firmly placed under Bryce’s body. 

Bryce reaffirmed, “Don’t worry pal, it hasn’t been weird or anything.” 

Becca slapped his forearm repeatedly trying to get him to sit up. With an impish smirk he shook his head and sat back. Like a promiscuous teen getting caught by her parents Becca followed suit, trying to keep a small bit of distance between them. 

With her phone abandoned and arms now folded over her chest Jackie bore them down with a steely glare, “When?” Before they could answer she held her hand up, “Am I going to regret asking this?” 

Becca genuinely told their mutual friends, “A few times.” 

“I’m irresistible, huh Becks,” he nudged her trying to lighten the now stiff air of the room. 

Becca looked around at her roommates. Sienna sat there with a smile, happy to be rid of at least one of Becca’s secrets. Elijah still had the remote clasped in his hand but an amused smile on his face. Jackie was the only wildcard - her normally cold vibe was ever present and the small scowl told Becca that she wasn’t fond of this arrangement. Although, Becca couldn’t decipher if it’s because it was Bryce the friend or the meathead surgeon. 

Wiggling her eyebrows and looking Jackie dead in the face Becca cooed, “Really great hands too.” 

Jackie visibly looked like she was going to hurl everywhere. “Nope. I’m done,” she proclaimed as she fled to her bedroom. 

Elijah was trying to mentally put together Becca’s romantic timeline. He and the whole group know she and Raf kissed, while he and Sienna held onto her  _ other  _ secret. He began to put the pieces together outloud, “What about -” 

Immediately his hand flew to cover his mouth. 

Everyone but Bryce sat there in silent horror. 

His naturally manicured eyebrows furrowed. “What about what?” 

His friends were quiet, looking everywhere but at him. He turned to look at Becca. His light brown eyes meeting her chocolate ones. The grave look on her face told him all he needed to know. “Becks, were you moonlighting? I am appalled,” he winked at the latter. 

Bryce and Becca had indulged in one another on occasion throughout intern year. They had an understanding and didn’t feel the need to define their affair - they found comfort in one another as needed. Not to mention the stress-relieving workout that came with it. They were undefined and casual. There was no reason he should be feeling a slight dip in his chest but he did. He had the option to see other people but he didn’t - he didn’t want to. And he thought Becca felt the same way about getting through residency and that’s why they hooked up.  _ Guess not _ .

“Drop it guys,” Becca urged. 

Awkwardness settled in the air. Sienna peacefully removed herself before suffering through the imminent delicate conversation. Elijah didn’t give an excuse but diligently wheeled himself away after Sienna. 

Becca stiffly sat in her spot, wringing her hands in her lap. She didn’t want to have this conversation. She  _ never  _ wanted to have this conversation until she actually knew what was going on in her love life. Bryce shifted his body to face her fully, his editorial features becoming more human-like with the weight of the situation. 

Becca was absolutely shocked by the first question out of Bryce’s mouth;

“Did you fake any of it?” his vulnerable eyes implored her looking for validation. 

Although she was taken aback that he didn’t press for information of the other person she was seeing, she was thankful. Even in a serious situation Bryce enabled jovial lightness. “Nope,” she shook her head with a signature smirk, “You really do know your way around a body.” 

With a small chuckle he raised an eyebrow, “Better than the other guy?” 

Opening her mouth to retort, nothing came out.  _ Was _ Bryce better than the other guy? How do you quantify that? Both men got her off so missions’ accomplished. Did she prefer one guy to the other?  _ Yeah _ … but for completely opposite reasons. 

“Different,” she finally decided, “Total opposite ends of the spectrum.” 

Bryce visibly mulled her words over. “That’s fair,” he nodded. “We did agree to be casual.”

They sat silently for a minute as the air lifted with resolution. 

Becca broke their silence, “If it makes you feel better you were my first…” 

Bryce’s eyes went wide at her admission. 

She noticed the color drain from his naturally tanned face and chuckled. “In Boston,” she finished her confession. 

Bryce let out the biggest breath of air imaginable in relief. “Don’t scare a man like that, Becks. I almost had a heart attack! Being someone’s first is a lot of pressure.” 

“You can handle it.” she winked. “You’re Bryce Lahela.” 

Bryce needed one more gnawing question answered before they could put this fling behind them. “Still sleeping with that guy?” 

“No…” 

They most certainly weren’t  _ sleeping _ together. 

  
  



End file.
